


Daddy

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, John Decker mention, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Is my dad...” She asked hesitant.Lucifer shook his head in denial.“No. I don't know if he's up there or stuck in between, but he's not in Hell.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chloe asking about her father || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158087448218/lucifer-chloe-asking-about-her-father)

“Is my dad...” She asked hesitant.  
Lucifer shook his head in denial.  
“No. I don't know if he's up there or stuck in between, but he's not in Hell.”  
Chloe made an invisible sigh of relief.  
“I often think about how he's doing, mostly after.” She gestured at him. She was still reluctant to talk about divinity.  
He nodded.  
She didn't know why she was talking about her dad in that moment, maybe it was the rain outside or maybe the fact that that day of the year was coming.  
“My dad was lovely,” Chloe said. “But so stubborn.”  
“Like father, like son.”  
Chloe smiled. “I know. There was a period when I was around twelve in which we could only communicate by fighting each other. Everything was a verbal fight. It was then that he started to tell that he didn't want me to marry a cop.”  
Lucifer snapped his fingers. “And you married the douchiest cop in the whole L.A.”  
She laughed. “Dan is a good man, despite what he did in Palmetto.”  
Her smile fell off her lips.  
“When I married Dan, mum always told me that my father would have approved the Devil himself if I loved him.”  
Chloe looked up to fix her gaze into Lucifer's eyes.  
“I'd like to know what his reaction would be if he knew about the fact that I'm actually partnered with the Devil.”


End file.
